


Hard to Swallow

by garrettferret



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrettferret/pseuds/garrettferret
Summary: Gary struggles to accept loss. He always has.(FINAL SPACE SPOILERS)





	Hard to Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1 in the morning i hate me too

Gary flicked the lights on to the room, swallowing back his anxiety.

This was a bad idea. He knew it was. But he was built upon bad ideas.

He looked around, trying to keep his composure. It was hard accepting this room was empty right now. Normally it would have a certain friend of his probably asleep. But now it was just lonely. Missing the most important component.

Avocato.

He took a deep breath, trying to hold back tears. ' _Not yet,_ ' he thought to himself, ' _I'm not crying yet._ '

He knew this would only upset him. But he was desperate for anything he could get of the remaining signs of his best friend whom he just lost. Realizing he was shaking, he settled down and sat on the bed.

He didn't do anything. He just sat and let his feelings sink in. Let the wound of the recent events stay open.

Against his previous wishes, he gave in and started crying. He couldn't help it, he missed Avocato. He missed him so much. He grabbed the pillow off of the bed and clung onto it like his life depended on it, sobbing into it.

Never again would he see his best friend. Never again would he laugh with him, play cards, go places, none of it. He was gone.

Gary had ended up laying his head on the bed, sniffling and trying to get himself under control.

' _You've dealt with loss before. You should be better than this._ '

He couldn't help it. He couldn't handle another hard-hitting loss. Not again.

He wasn't as responsible as Avocato. He’d wind up dying without his help. He wished he was smart enough to see the bomb before entering the Galaxy One.

But wishes won’t fix anything now.

They never do.


End file.
